


Отвлекающий маневр

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [7]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Cross-country skiing, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если бы Тарьей ушел в лыжи, а не в биатлон?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвлекающий маневр

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн ОИ в Ванкувере.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.

Тарьей был очень общительным человеком. Однако, сложилось так, что ни за годы юниорства, ни вот уже за второй год участия в Кубке мира в лыжных гонках, он так толком ни с кем не подружился. Те парни, с которым он тусил в юниорке, перешли в биатлон, и в лыжном спорте Тарьей остался предоставленным самому себе. Правда, не совсем. Ведь тут был Петтер.  
Нортуг обожал подшучивать над новичками. Он называл это проверкой характера. А по сути это были типичные тычки старшего брата. Тарьей узнавал в действиях Петтера самого себя по отношению к Йоханессу и совсем не удивлялся тому, что малыш решил не идти за братом в лыжи, избрав биатлонную стезю. И, хотя без мелкого было скучно, наверное, именно поэтому Тарьей с головой ушел в подготовку. Что моментально сказалось на его результатах и его включении в состав сборной на Олимпийских играх.  
В конце концов, именно с Петтером они в итоге и сдружились, а произошло это незадолго до Ванкувера. Поэтому на Олимпиаде их поселили в одном номере, и вот так, за вечерней болтовней ни о чем, за совместными тренировками и дуракавалянием между ними, Тарьей наконец-то начал чувствовать, что выбранный им путь – единственно верный.  
В личных гонках на Олимпийских играх Тарьею не повезло – он финишировал каждый раз во втором десятке. И это было почти до слез обидно, но винить кроме себя и своих же расшалившихся нервов было некого. Поэтому, узнав, что, несмотря на более чем посредственные (по меркам норвежского лыжного спорта, конечно же) результаты, его все же включили в эстафету, Тарьей чуть не сошел с ума от счастья. Он – мальчишка, ребенок, дебютант – и в эстафетной четверке! Рядом с Нортугом, Йельмесетом и Бергером!  
Когда прошла первая волна истерического счастья, Тарьей ощутил мандраж. Сразу после ужина он, отклонив командное предложение провести вечер вместе, ушел в свою комнату. Он точно знал, что Петтер не вернется до позднего вечера – тот любил настраиваться на гонки в толпе, заряжая ее и заряжаясь от нее. Тарьею же нужно было побыть одному. Раздевшись до пижамных штанов и футболки, Тарьей погасил свет в номере и с ногами забрался в кресло, бездумно глядя в окно. Канадское небо не радовало звездами – вновь шел снег. Хотя снег – это хорошо. Тарьей любил снег.  
Бё не знал, сколько он просидел так, когда раздался стук в дверь. Петтер снова забыл ключи на ресепшене и поленился спускаться за ними?  
Однако, к удивлению Тарьея, за дверью обнаружился Эмиль Хегле Свендсен.  
– Привет, – он широко улыбнулся. – Вы уже спите? Я не вовремя?  
– Мы не спим, – помотал головой Тарьей, непроизвольно улыбаясь в ответ. – Вообще-то, Петтера еще нет, а я… сижу вот.  
Эмиль хмыкнул:  
– Поздравляю, эстафетчик! Я, собственно, затем и забежал – вас поздравить и удачи пожелать.  
– Спасибо, – ухмыльнулся Тарьей, стараясь скрыть то, насколько приятны ему были эти слова. – Зайдешь?  
Эмиль недолго поколебался и в итоге кивнул:  
– Да. С удовольствием.  
Бё включил верхний свет и пару секунд привыкал к резкой смене освещения – после тусклых коридорных ламп яркая люминисценция номера больно ударила по глазам. Тем временем Эмиль, решительно пройдя вглубь комнаты, без колебаний устраивался в кресле.  
– Выпьешь что-нибудь?  
Тарьей не знал, куда себя деть. Пригласить Эмиля было порывом, и сейчас он смотрел на сидящего в его кресле мужчину и пытался понять – зачем он тут.  
С Эмилем у них была небольшая разница в возрасте, но колоссальная – в опыте. И в его специфике: все-таки биатлон – это не только лыжи. Эмиль на сегодняшний день был уже свежеиспеченным Олимпийским чемпионом и призером, тогда как Тарьей – всего лишь в двадцатке лучших лыжников мира. Да и не то чтобы они со Свендсеном дружили. Он часто приходил к Петтеру, да, и порой друзья звали его потусить втроем, но… По сути, после дня рождения Нортуга, где Тарьей впервые познакомился с Эмилем лично, они особо наедине и не оставались.  
Воспоминание о дне рождения Петтера заставило Тарьея покраснеть. Нортуг любил большие компании и шумные вечеринки, поэтому неудивительно, что свой двадцать четвертый день рождения он решил отпраздновать с размахом. Отмечал тогда Петтер, вопреки всем предрассудкам, заранее – пока еще были дни рождественских каникул, и никто не разъехался по сборам. У них гонки вообще начинались 1 января, так что лыжная тусовка целиком и полностью разделяла желание Петтера отгулять по полной до новых стартов. А поскольку большинство приглашенных было так или иначе связано с лыжами (исключение составляли несколько друзей и родственников Петтера), то подобное нарушение традиций не обсуждалось и не осуждалось.  
Тарьей стоял в одном из самых затененных уголков клуба, сжимая в руке всего лишь второй коктейль, когда на него налетел уже изрядно подвыпивший Петтер и вытащил танцевать. Не успел Тарьей оглянуться, как “Fairytale” сменился зажигательным мотивчиком “Single Ladies”, а сам он оказался зажатым между Терезой Йохауг и Эмилем Свендсеном. Когда же Бейонсе сменил бодрый хит Леди Гаги, Тарьей наконец-то почувствовал ритм и ушел в отрыв.  
Спустя неопределенное количество треков он обнаружил себя у барной стойки с уже пятым по счету коктейлем, если считать те два шота, которые они с Эмилем опрокинули в себя как только уползли с танцпола. Коктейль стремительно заканчивался – пить хотелось зверски. Тарьей никогда бы не подумал, что танцы выматывают похлеще иных тренировок. Они о чем-то говорили с Эмилем, дружно смеялись над шутками дорвавшегося до микрофона Петтера, а потом диджей включил медленную музыку и Эмиль пригласил его на танец. Или это он позвал Эмиля. Сейчас, вспоминая об этом, Тарьей не может точно сказать, от кого исходила инициатива. Что он может вспомнить точно – это ощущение гладкой и слегка влажной кожи под руками, настойчивый и жаркий шепот на ухо и первый поцелуй. Бессовестно прерванный Петтером, выставившим их обоих с танцпола в лаунж.  
В тот вечер они с Эмилем уехали вместе. И переспали. Это был не первый секс для Тарьея – он уже был один раз с мужчиной и множество раз с девушками. Но отчего-то только в тот раз это имело такое значение, только в тот раз ужасно не хотелось никуда уходить наутро.  
Они не обещали друг другу ничего. Да они даже номерами тогда не обменялись. О чем говорить, если впервые после той ночи они увиделись уже здесь, в Канаде. И вот теперь Эмиль сидит в их с Петтером номере, наедине с Бё, и Тарьей не знает, куда себя деть.  
– Тарьей, – с улыбкой позвал Эмиль. – Сядь и перестань грузиться.  
Улыбнуться в ответ не удалось, но сесть Тарьей сел. Устроился на своей кровати, подложив подушку под спину и притянув колено к груди.  
– Я думал, после дня рождения Петтера мы… друзья? – продолжал улыбаться Эмиль. Улыбка у него была… добрая. Широкая, открытая, и Тарьей поймал себя на том, что постоянно фокусирует свой взгляд на этой улыбке, на этих губах, на самом Эмиле.  
А потом до него дошел смысл слов и предательский яркий румянец мгновенно залил щеки. И пока Тарьей искал слова, чтобы ответить на такое смелое утверждение, Эмиль мгновенно оказался рядом и в следующий миг они упоенно целовались.  
Остатки разума покинули Тарьея. Слегка прийти в себя ему удалось лишь в тот момент, когда Эмиль оторвался от поцелуев, чтобы стянуть с Тарьея футболку.  
– Эмиль, Петтер может прийти в любую минуту, – выпалил он, выпутываясь из внезапно ставших слишком длинными рукавов.  
Свендсен рассмеялся:  
– Не в ближайший час точно. Потому что именно он направил меня к тебе.  
– Что? – Тарьей застыл с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, и Эмиль не упустил возможности поцеловать его.  
– Глупый, я сегодня – твое развлечение. Иначе ты так и просидишь всю ночь без сна, – Эмиль толкнул Тарьея, чтобы тот вытянулся на кровати, и навалился сверху. Вылизывая и покусывая кожу на шее, Свендсен потянулся рукой вниз и сжал возбужденный член Тарьея сквозь пижамные штаны. Бё всхлипнул, ощутив первое, такое желанное сейчас прикосновение. И застонал от того, как его было мало.  
– Эмииииль, – протянул он, фокусируя рассеянный взгляд на лице нависшего над ним мужчины. Карие глаза сияли, обещая блаженство.  
Свендсен, наклонившись ниже, прикусил Тарьею мочку уха, пока его ладонь пробиралась под резинку штанов, чтобы добраться до обнаженной плоти.  
– Кто-то забыл сегодня встретиться с бельем? – жарко выдохнул он Тарьею в шею, от чего тот вновь застонал.  
Лишь когда с него стянули штаны, Тарьей заметил, что, в отличии от него, на Эмиле еще удручающе много одежды. Он поспешил исправить это досадное недоразумение, хотя одновременно целоваться и раздевать друг друга – не самая удачная идея. Ощутив на себе тяжесть чужого обнаженного тела, Тарьей удовлетворенно застонал, выгнулся, притираясь ближе, теснее, жарче.  
Эмиль целовал его шею, грудь, долго ласкал соски – облизывая, прикусывая, поглаживая пальцами твердые горошины – затем спустился по блядской дорожке ниже, пока не достиг главного, пока не дал Тарьею то, чего ему хотелось больше всего.  
Ощутив, как чужие губы обхватываю головку, как язык ласкает щелочку, слизывая выступающий предэякулят, Тарьей закусил ребро левой ладони, сдерживая себя, потому что звуки, которые он издавал, уже больше походили на скулеж, чем на стоны. Хотелось страшно. Отпустить себя, вбиться в чужую глотку, выплеснуться глубоко в горло. Зарывшись правой рукой в густые кудри Эмиля, он потянул его на себя, ближе, глубже. И Эмиль послушался. Придерживая чужие бедра, он охватил основание члена и глубоко и умело заглотил его, не переставая ласкать языком. Тарьей вскинул бедра раз, другой, третий, а затем, не успев отстраниться, спустил Эмилю в рот. Тот послушно проглотил все, вылизал начисто, а потом подтянулся повыше и парой движений довел себя до оргазма, выплеснувшись на живот расслабленно лежащего под ним Тарьея.  
Тарьей лежал, приходя в себя после оргазма, лениво поводя рукой по семени, разлитому на животе, и прислушивался к тяжелому дыханию рядом. Эмиль уткнулся ему в плечо, между глотками воздуха целуя его короткими, влажными поцелуями.  
– Нам нужно в душ, – наконец, сказал он.  
Тарьей согласно кивнул и добавил:  
– А еще – проветрить комнату.  
Эмиль фыркнул:  
– Вряд ли это сильно поможет. Или шокирует Петтера. Ладно, включай кондиционер и пойдем в душ, – он приподнялся на локте, рассматривая лежащего под ним раскрасневшегося и довольного Тарьея. – Ты как вообще?  
– Лучше не придумаешь, – улыбнулся тот и потянулся за поцелуем.  
После душа Тарьея жутко разморило. Эмиль уложил его под одеяло, сам прилег рядом, и ушел лишь дождавшись, когда Тарьей уснет.

На следующий день Тарьей показал первое время на своем этапе, и норвежская четверка стала серебрянным призером Олимпийских игр в Ванкувере.


End file.
